


Disarmonia

by Mikirise



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Family Issues, Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Il nonno era tutta la sua vita, quando era piccolo. Non ha ancora capito perché lo ha mandato via. Deve aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, per essere stato mandato via. Quando lo ha detto a Romano, lui ha risposto che non avevano fatto niente, loro due, quel vecchio era solo pazzo. Il nonno era anche tutta la vita di Romano, quando era piccolo.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Disarmonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mughetto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/gifts).



> Albano Laziale, l’antica Albalonga da cui secondo la leggenda vengono Romolo e Remo… è un disastro in cui vivere e c’e troppa Gente e traffico e io direi che basta

Quando piove, la casa coi vetri del nonno diventa un incubo e Romano diventa sempre nervoso. Si mette l’impermeabile arancione, tirando su il cappuccio e la pala che sta in giardino, inizia a girare per la casetta, controlla che i tubi non si ostruiscano, controlla che finestre non si sporchino e che le serrande di legno siano ben protette. Inciampa sul fango, spesso, maledice la sua sorte, tira su col naso, si passa una mano sugli occhi e borbotta qualche parolaccia, per poi continuare il suo lavoro. Veneziano lo guarda da dentro la casa, dall’altra parte del vetro. Romano non gli chiede mai aiuto. Fa tutto da solo.

Romano sta fuori, bagnato e sporco di fango, Veneziano sta dentro, pulito e all’asciutto. E a volte il loro sguardo si incrocia e Romano ruota gli occhi, prima di tornare a fare qualsiasi cosa stia facendo. Veneziano abbassa lo sguardo e non lo sa che cosa dovrebbe dire, a questo punto. Non sa nemmeno cosa dovrebbe fare o pensare. Rimane bloccato. Forse c’è qualche regola non detta, qualcosa di implicito che non ha capito.

Il nonno ha detto: _siete tutto quello che vi rimane._

La casa che il nonno ha lasciato loro si trova sul cratere di un vulcano spento, che ormai è diventato un lago. Quando piove, dalla loro casa, con queste enormi finestre, si vede il lago diventare grigio. D’inverno qui fa freddo, la temperatura scende e scende e scende e il cielo diventa così scuro da far paura. Salire fino alla fermata del COTRAL è una seccatura, anche con l’ombrello e l’impermeabile. Ma è una casa calma, nuova, mai usata, senza ricordi, dice sempre Romano. Una casa in cui stare tranquilli.

Ogni giorno, per andare a scuola, Veneziano sale verso l’alto, mentre ogni giorno, per lavorare, Romano scende verso il basso. La stazione del treno sta tra l’alto e il basso, e così anche la loro casa. Romano dice sempre che a Veneziano converrebbe prendere il treno, per andare a scuola, Veneziano risponde sempre che, se prende il COTRAL, è più facile non pagare il biglietto. Romano non aveva l’abbonamento ai mezzi, quando andava a scuola, lo può fare anche lui. Sa scappare anche lui dai controllori. Romano una volta gli ha dato un colpo in testa, perché ha detto così. Non ha aggiunto altro. Gli ha solo dato un ceffone sulla nuca e, il giorno dopo, Veneziano aveva l’abbonamento sul tavolo della cucina.

 _Avete solo l’un l’altro,_ aveva detto il nonno. E Veneziano è dentro casa, all’asciutto, mentre Romano litiga con gli ulivi e il vento e la pioggia.

A settembre piove più spesso. Veneziano chiude gli occhi. Gli piace l’odore della pioggia. E questo è quello che gli ha lasciato il nonno: una casa di vetro e un fratello (che lui proprio non riesce a capire).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Piove. 

A settembre non fa che piovere, ormai, e anche se è ancora estate, fa freddo e Veneziano ha fatto l'errore di indossare una maglietta a maniche corte e non portarsi una giacca. Piove e fa un po’ meno freddo così, seguendo le strane regole dell’ambiente, ma questo non vuol dire che dia meno fastidio bagnarsi da capo a piedi mentre aspetta il COTRAL. Forse dovrebbe prendere il treno. Del professore di greco che parla di quanto siano importanti i voti durante l’ultimo anno di liceo, non gli importa granché. Non vede l’ora di diplomarsi. Guarda verso la finestra che dà sulla tettoia della scuola. Non vede l’ora di diplomarsi. E piove, non fa che piovere. Gli fa un po’ male la gola. Non lo può dire ad alta voce, ma quanto odia studiare. Vorrebbe fosse tutto più semplice. Dovrebbe prendere il treno.

Gli hanno annullato le ore di scuola-lavoro dell’anno scorso, perché troppi pochi studenti seguono i corsi di musica in questo liceo. Meno di otto. Gli mancano ventotto ore, ancora. Come può studiare e trovare un altro corso nello stesso momento? Odia studiare. _Quanto odia il suo liceo._ Lo ha frequentato anche il nonno, tanti anni fa. Qui si è diplomato Romano, qualche anno fa. 

(Gli aveva detto di non andarci a quel liceo, se l’unico motivo per frequentarlo era che lui e il nonno si erano diplomati lì.)(Posso accompagnarti a qualche liceo a Roma, gli aveva detto, senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi.)(La mattina e il pomeriggio non sarebbe un problema, darti un passaggio.)(Veneziano non capisce perché Romano non lo vuole vicino a lui.)(Neanche metaforicamente vicino.)(Non sembra proprio volerlo.)

Veneziano giocherella con il labbro inferiore, tirandolo giù col mignolo. Media mediocre, pianti notturni e corsi su corsi per finire le ore di scuola-lavoro è tutto quello che ricorderà degli anni al Foscolo e, alla fine, che gli importa? Piove. Sono tre anni che vive qui e ancora non riesce ad abituarsi alla nuvoletta dei Castelli, che avvolge queste colline come se fosse un malaugurio. Romano dice che è un bene. Da qui viene presa l’acqua che va a Roma. Deve essere fresca. Deve essere tanta. Veneziano chiude gli occhi. 

Il Foscolo sta su una collina. Non sulla parte più alta, va bene, ma abbastanza in alto da essere un fastidio, quando sei in ritardo. La pioggia sembra un po’ più pura qui, per questo. Stanno più in alto. Poi la quinta F sta all’ultimo piano, vicino al laboratorio di chimica e alla biblioteca. Forse Veneziano dovrebbe chiudere la finestra. Gli si sta ghiacciando il naso. Oggi la sua dose di pioggia l’ha già presa. E, per arrivare prima delle otto e mezza in classe, ha dovuto già correre.

Cocci continua a parlare. La media, l’esame di maturità, persone che non ascoltano (ah), le ore di scuola-lavoro, i trimestri che finiscono in fretta. Veneziano ascolta con un solo orecchio. I discorsi di inizio anno sono uguali ogni anno, essere in quinto, a quanto pare, non cambia molto. Si bagnerà tutto, prima di arrivare a casa. Se non alla fermata del COTRAL, allora sulla strada per tornare a casa. Greco, latino e filosofia sono materie importanti, ma non è bello prendersi un raffreddore all’inizio dell’anno scolastico. Se solo potesse smettere di far correre così tanto la sua mente, riuscirebbe a trovare la soluzione a uno dei suoi problemi. Non a tutti, ma almeno a uno sì. Veneziano apre gli occhi e sbuffa. Come può recuperare ventotto ore di scuola-lavoro? 

Ludwig muove le dita sul banco e le batte due volte, piano, per non fare troppo rumore. Ha le unghie mangiucchiate e pallide. Veneziano alza lo sguardo verso il suo viso. “Oggi vieni a casa da me” sussurra Ludwig. Lancia uno sguardo a Cocci. È troppo grande per i vecchi banchi verdi della scuola e ha fatto scambio con Sara, che è troppo piccola per i nuovi banchi bianchi della scuola. Ed eppure, allo stesso modo, sia Ludwig che Sara sembrano entrambi fuori posto in questa classe. “Così non ti bagni” aggiunge a bassa voce, coprendosi le labbra con le mani, per non farsi vedere da Cocci.

Venezia sbatte le palpebre e aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di riuscire a capire di che cosa lui stia parlando. Casa e me e bagnarsi e non, tutto in una frase… e lui non stava ascoltando. Quando rimette insieme i pezzi, non riesce a trattenere un sorriso e posa la testa sulla spalla di Ludwig, con così tanta velocità da fargli male, forse, ma non importa.

“Qualcosa non va, Vargas?” chiede Cocci, sbuffando e sistemandosi gli occhiali dalla cattedra.

Non sa nemmeno quante cose non vanno. “Lei non ha mai guardato un amico e pensato ah, gli voglio così bene?” gli chiede Veneziano, tirandosi di nuovo su. Un problema è risolto. Va bene così.

“Non durante una lezione di greco” lo rimprovera il professore. 

Veneziano deve fingere di essere dispiaciuto, fa un cenno di colpevolezza con la testa e lancia un’occhiata a Ludwig, che guarda verso il basso, con le orecchie rosse e quel comportamento che su un ragazzo della sua stazza è un po’ paradossale e tanto tenero. Deve fingere di essere dispiaciuto, Veneziano, ma ora come ora, ha solo voglia di appoggiarsi alla spalla di Ludwig e chiudere gli occhi. Ha sonno. Forse ha dormito troppo poco. Ludwig ha le spalle grandi. Sembra riuscire a sorreggere sempre tutto e tutti. “Scusi” riesce a dire.

Veneziano è fortunato ad averlo accanto.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fuori dall’uscita di scuola, Ludwig apre il suo enorme ombrello verde e si gira verso Veneziano, in attesa che si metta proprio accanto a lui, per iniziare a camminare verso casa sua. La pioggia un po’ si è calmata, ma il cielo rimane nero nero. Veneziano guarda verso l’alto e poi di nuovo verso Ludwig. Potrebbero aspettare ancora un po’, prima di andare. Forse ci sarà un momento in cui daranno loro tregua e non dovrà bagnarsi nemmeno il ciuffo trai capelli.

Casa di Ludwig non è lontana. È una questione di secondi. Si attraversa la strada fuori dal liceo, si cammina un po’ ed eccoli, sono arrivati. Nonostante questo, è scomodo condividere l’ombrello con lui. È troppo alto. E non glielo può dire in faccia, ma in realtà è anche molto sbadato, non fa che farsi male, far cadere cose, e anche farsi rimproverare quando sono in classe. Ludwig è… beh, non che importi. Veneziano infila il braccio tra il fianco e il gomito di Ludwig e muove le spalle, per fargli capire che è pronto a correre verso il suo appartamento. Ludwig distoglie lo sguardo. Si porta una mano sulle labbra e gira la testa verso l’aula magna, in direzione opposta a Veneziano.

Beh. Neanche questa è una novità. Ludwig è un tipo strano. È alto, biondo e strano. Fa anche arrampicata, ora che Veneziano ci pensa. Aiuta sempre la professoressa di educazione fisica a tenere ben saldi tutti i loro compagni di classe, quando devono scalare la parete della scuola, salendo su quelle presine colorate, che in realtà fanno paura, perché si potrebbero staccare da un momento all’altro. Tiene ben dritta la corda, Ludwig, tira verso il basso, quando sente che qualcuno sta perdendo l’equilibrio. Veneziano ha il sospetto che l’unico motivo per cui lui è riuscito ad arrivare fino al tetto piatto della scuola, sia perché la maggior parte del peso durante la scalinata la tiene Ludwig e, quella volta che è scivolato, Ludwig ha tirato un po’ di più, per non fargli perdere l’equilibrio e ha chiesto a Francesco della quarta H di controllare che Veneziano non si fosse fatto male. Che sia così bravo e premuroso e faccia anche scalinata è una delle cose più strane che possono venire in mente a Veneziano. 

“Senti” lo chiama Veneziano, tirando la sua giacca. Apetta che Ludwig si giri verso di lui. Ha di nuovo le orecchie rosse e cerca di non incontrare il suo sguardo, ma sembra volerlo ascoltare. “Ma tu le ore di scuola-lavoro le hai finite?”

“L’anno scorso” risponde senza esitare. “Le ho quasi finite durante il terzo, mi mancavano una quindicina di ore, perché ho fatto l’IMUN e i corsi di lingue. L’anno scorso ho finito con l’ADVANCED, così ora posso studiare per l’esame.”

Veneziano ruota gli occhi. “Secchione” mormora, posando la fronte sul braccio di Ludwig. “Io le stavo finendo l’anno scorso, ma non mi hanno accettato il corso di violino” lagna.

“Troppe poche persone” annuisce Ludwig. Stanno fermi all’entrata di scuola, a braccetto, con l’ombrello aperto. A Veneziano si gelano le dita delle mani. “Ma è perché a te piace essere pigro. Te lo avevo detto di fare l’IMUN, almeno. Poi sei bravo con le lingue. Almeno il DELF lo avresti fatto senza problemi. Siete in tre a fare violino.”

“Siamo in _otto”_ lo corregge Veneziano, alzando l’indice in aria, per fare obiezione. "E la Bernardini aveva detto di non preoccuparsi. Non è giusto che loro possano decidere così che cosa può andare e che cosa no. Cioè. Quelli che hanno fatto il torneo interliceale hanno il credito e pure le ore e io no? Ti pare giusto?”

“Penso che il motivo per cui le abbiano non sia tanto quanto è giusto, ma che hanno sconfitto il Joyce” risponde, borbottando, Ludwig. Scuote un po’ la testa. “Magari prima contava solo come credito, ma averli battuti due set a uno ha fatto loro guadagnare le ore.”

“Sono stati un po’ degli eroi” concorda Veneziano. “Il Joyce se lo meritava.”

“Perché?”

“Non lo so, non mi piacciono le persone che studiano lingue in mezzo al nulla. Non mi fido di loro.”

Ludwig ride piano. Ha un bel sorriso e una bella risata. A Veneziano piace. Per questo sorride anche lui. Sente Ludwig spingerlo piano, per invitarlo a camminare con lui, sotto l’ombrello. “C’è sempre il corso di restauro” gli ricorda. “Le iscrizioni chiudono il quindici, quindi magari vuoi darci un’occhiata.”

Veneziano segue i passi di Ludwig. Lui ha le gambe più lunghe, i suoi passi sono più lunghi quindi. “Uhm.” Ci sono delle pozzanghere che diventano sempre più grandi, sempre più profonde e, per strada, l’acqua scorre come se si trattasse di un fiume. Acqua piovana, acqua delle falde acquifere, si spera che non stia scorrendo così anche l’acqua delle fogne. 

“Potremmo farlo insieme” propone Ludwig.

Veneziano arriccia il naso. Ludwig non sa disegnare ed è troppo goffo per essere messo vicino a opere d’arte da restaurare. Dovrebbe andare con lui, giusto per controllare che non faccia disastri. “Io però ho deciso che non disegno più” mormora. L’acqua cade sull’ombrello. Fa un rumore sordo. Tanti rumori sordi, che fanno rumore e basta e non sono per niente armonici. Gli danno fastidio, non gli piace per nulla la nuvola nera dei Castelli. Non gli piace la pioggia.

E Ludwig stringe il braccio di Veneziano un po’ più vicino a lui, per non lasciarlo indietro.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oltre la pioggia, la cosa più brutta dei Castelli è quel vento che ulula e ulula e ti porta via l’ombrello, quando più ne hai bisogno, piegandolo e rompendolo. Ed è quello che succede, quando Veneziano e Ludwig hanno corso per le stradine di Albano, per non bagnarsi. Si sono bagnati tutti. Hanno perso un fedele compagno, che è stato trascinato via, verso il cielo e forse ha colpito in testa qualcuno che stava passeggiando. A questo pensa Veneziano, mentre Ludwig gli posa un asciugamano sulla testa.

La pioggia non gli piace. Quando piove e casa sua diventa quella gabbia di vetro, gli sembra di soffocare. E quando piove ed è lontano da quella casa di vetro, si sente perso. C’è anche un odore strano, quando vieni bagnato dalla pioggia, un misto di puzza e profumo e che lui non sopporta. La odia proprio questa pioggia.

“Devi toglierti le scarpe” gli dice Ludwig, muovendosi verso un armadio della casa. “Altrimenti ti ammali.”

Veneziano riesce a sentire le parole, ma non è abbastanza concentrato da capire quello che gli sta dicendo, quindi rimane a guardarlo, mentre scalzo e coi capelli bagnati cerca qualcosa, forse un cambio d’abiti. Questa casa è piccola, le scale del condominio odorano di umidità e un po’ di muffa, sono strette, la casa odora di zuppa. Veneziano viveva in una casa del genere, piccolina, ma aveva abbastanza spazio per un pianoforte a muro che gli aveva regalato il nonno. Veneziano non sa suonare, ma era un pianoforte che gli aveva regalato il nonno.

“Va tutto bene?” chiede Ludwig, girandosi verso di lui. “Non ti sei tolto le scarpe” gli fa notare.

Veneziano sorride, come se dovesse chiedere scusa, e si piega per togliersi le scarpe e i calzini, ma, nel farlo, l’asciugamano che Ludwig gli ha lasciato sulla testa cade per terra, lo zaino che teneva in spalla (bagnato e gocciolante) cade, quasi portando giù con lui Veneziano, che sta per perdere l’equilibrio, andando in avanti. “Ah.” Cerca di sfilarsi lo zaino, senza successo, muovendo la spalla in cerchio. “Uhm.”

Ludwig sospira. Veneziano non riesce a vederlo perché lo zaino e il cappuccio e parte dell’asciugamano, ma lo sente sospirare e avvicinarsi. La sua presenza è lì quando lo aiuta a sfilarsi lo zaino dalle spalle e Veneziano alza gli occhi e gli sorride, mostrandogli i denti. Hanno entrambi i capelli bagnati, a pensarci bene. Veneziano tira su col naso e cerca di sfilarsi le scarpe da ginnastica.

“A cosa pensi?” gli chiede Ludwig, mettendo lo zaino al lato del corridoio. “Sembri molto pensieroso.” Prende l’asciugamano da terra e lo posa di nuovo sulla testa di Veneziano, sfregandolo un po’ sui suoi capelli, per aiutarlo ad asciugarsi. In effetti, non se ne era reso conto, ma stava bagnando per terra. C’è un alone umido, dove è stato. È scortese sporcare la casa altrui.

Romano dice sempre che Veneziano ha una faccia da idiota, quando pensa. Dice che rimane a guardare un punto fisso, con quello sguardo vuoto e l’aura di chi non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa voglia dire avere un pensiero coerente e intelligente in mente. Ludwig non ha mai detto una cosa del genere, ma Veneziano si chiede se è così che lo vede anche lui. Ha le mani gentili, mentre lo aiuta ad asciugarsi. Veneziano si sfila le scarpe e si passa una mano sul labbro, tirando su col naso.

“No” risponde con la voce anche troppo alta. Ride piano, per quanto si è sorpreso del suo stesso tono di voce. “Non stavo pensando a niente.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“No, non è questo” grida al telefono Romano e nemmeno sa che suo fratello minore si è rinchiuso in camera sua a studiare. Non lo sa. Non lo ha chiamato. Quando è tornato a casa dal lavoro non ha pensato di cercarlo. Romano è abituato a vivere da solo. E se non da solo, non è abituato a vivere con Veneziano. “È che a volte mi fa impazzire.” Romano non è di molto il più grande. Sono a malapena sette anni. Sono nati lo stesso giorno dell’anno, loro due, il 17 Marzo. Ma Romano è nato negli anni Novanta, Veneziano negli anni Zero. Sette anni non sono un confine invalicabile, in situazioni normali, non sono una divisione netta tra due fratelli. “Io non sono suo padre e lui non è mio figlio. È mio fratello, _porca puttana._ Mi vorrei poter comportare come un fratello maggiore. _Una_ cosa normale in questa cazzo di famiglia. Sai che fanno i fratelli maggiori? Ti aiutano a scappare dalla finestra se i tuoi ti mettono in punizione non… no, non stai capendo. Cazzo, _sta zitto.”_

Veneziano non è cresciuto qui, quindi si sente straniero quanto Ludwig, in queste città. È arrivato che era grande, ha preso un posto che non era mai stato suo, ma ha dei ricordi. Un po’ lontani, un po’ vicini, di sicuro molto confusi. Chiude il dizionario di latino e ci sbatte contro la fronte, tirandosi giù con le spalle. Ha dei ricordi e non c’è niente di più importante che i ricordi, per capire che cosa vuoi essere nel presente. Il dizionario di latino è un cuscino comodo e il lago sembra calmo, finalmente, libero da pioggia e vento, gli ulivi sembrano più calmi e verdi. L’autunno non sarebbe una brutta stagione, se non fosse per le piogge. Veneziano ha deciso di non disegnare più un giorno d’autunno.

Giocherella con la matita. La spinge verso l’orlo della scrivania, poi di nuovo verso di lui. “Ti sto dicendo che… no, no” continua sbuffando Romano. “Ero solo preoccupato. Non stava a tornà e… ‘Cazzo ne so io come parlaje!” La voce gli è salita di un’ottava. Veneziano sbuffa.

I Castelli Romani sono quel posto in cui ovunque tu ti muova c’è la statua di una Madonna che ti guarda e ci sono vecchi intenti a recitare il rosario, o farsi il segno della croce. Ci sono croci ovunque, l’aria di un peccato originale da cui farsi assolvere, ma che sembra difficile da lavare via. Veneziano ricordava una vecchia chiesa ad Albano, che adesso è chiusa. Dicono che è stata sconsacrata. Al nonno piaceva fare lì i rosari, coi suoi amici.

Il nonno era tutta la sua vita, quando era piccolo. Non ha ancora capito perché lo ha mandato via. Deve aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, per essere stato mandato via. Quando lo ha detto a Romano, lui ha risposto che non avevano fatto niente, loro due, quel vecchio era solo pazzo. Il nonno era anche tutta la vita di Romano, quando era piccolo. Li ha feriti entrambi. Poi è morto. E non si può tenere il broncio a un morto, è peccato. Ormai si deve andare avanti e vivere la propria vita. Perdonare e andare avanti. Dimenticare e non pensare più a niente. È difficile farlo, quando le decisioni che un morto ha preso hanno conseguenze sul tuo presente.

“Dico che -no, non funziona così.”

Sette anni di differenza non sono tanti, quando vivi sotto lo stesso tetto. Non sono tanti o un problema, quando crescete per essere fratelli. Il sangue non c’entra niente con questo rapporto. Essere fratelli -non è quello che Veneziano si aspettava. Non è così che credeva che sarebbero andate le cose. Si aspettava che, appena si sarebbero reincontrati, all’aeoporto, avrebbe sentito qualcosa, o che avrebbe trovato un pezzo mancante di sé, che si sarebbe sentito a casa, dopo tanti giri per l’Italia e tanti volti sconosciuti che si erano dovuti prendere cura di lui. Si aspettava di sentire un calore familiare, almeno una piccola scintilla. E non ha sentito niente. Era solo molto stanco. Ha dormito per quasi una giornata intera, dopo essere arrivato a casa. Si è reso conto di non saper fare il fratello.

Veneziano ferma la matita con il dito. Deve essere difficile, per Romano. Questa situazione è nuova per entrambi. Sono fratelli da soli tre anni. Non è arrabbiato con lui.

“Ma sì che gli voglio bene. Ma mica basta. Non lo so che devo fare. Dimmelo tu. Stavi sempre a dimme che fa’. Dimme che devo fa’ mo’.”

Veneziano guarda il lago fuori dalla finestra. È così calmo… non c’è vento, non c’è pioggia e gli ulivi sembrano avere un po’ di pace, dopo tante giornate di tortura climatica. E il dizionario di latino è comodo, come cuscino.

“Ah, ma allora vedi che sei uno stronzo inutile?”

  
  
  
  
  


Al professore di storia non va di fare lezione, quindi è entrato in classe e ha detto di stare tranquilli, ché lui ha altra roba da fare. Cosa siano queste altre cose da fare, non si sa, un mistero, ma nessuno sputa addosso alla possibilità di un’ora buca e Veneziano ha deciso di scendere al primo piano, per fare un salto alla macchinetta e darsi al dolce far nulla nell’aula degli studenti. O almeno. Quello era il piano originale. È difficile darsi all’ozio quando hai Ludwig come amico. E quindi ora deve fare i compiti di matematica che non ha fatto, con le lacrime agli occhi, Ludwig che controlla i passaggi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre tutti i loro compagni di classe girano per la scuola, felici della loro vita.

Non ci capisce niente, Veneziano. Non lo sa che vuol dire E, non lo vuole sapere, gli fa schifo saperlo, vorrebbe poter morire piuttosto che fare matematica, non sta scherzando, vuole andarsi a sotterrare in cortile e non pensarci più. La odia la matematica. 

“Ma non posso copiarle e...?” gli inizia a chiedere, con una lagna. “Ti pago un Delice, dai, fammi copiare da te.”

“No.” Ludwig non alza nemmeno lo sguardo dal suo quaderno. Lui i compiti li ha già fatti, quindi Veneziano non sa che cosa sta facendo. Sembra star… no. Ludwig non è quel tipo di persona. “E se vuoi corrompermi, almeno scegli le merendine più costose, non le Delice da cinquanta centesimi.”

“Quindi coi Bueno diresti di sì?”

Ludwig sbuffa una risata. “No” risponde.

Veneziano assottiglia lo sguardo. “Ogni uomo ha un prezzo” borbotta, tornando a guardare quel delta e la formula del campo di esistenza e altre stupidaggini che gli stanno rovinando la vita. Vorrebbe poter vivere in un mondo senza nessun tipo di problema. Non fisici, non matematici, non emotivi. Questa roba è difficile. Non la vuole fare, non gli piace. Non può nemmeno scoppiare a piangere. “Mi stai torturando.”

“Ti piace?” chiede Ludwig, ignorando le sue lamentele. Mostra il foglio su cui era chino. Gli mostra un disegno di una persona coi piedi e la testa troppo grandi. “Sei tu.” 

“È molto bello” risponde Veneziano. Ci crede. Gli piace quando le persone disegnano. È contento che Ludwig abbia deciso di usarlo come soggetto. Gli piacciono i disegni in generale. “Lo colorerai?”

“No.” Ludwig scrolla le spalle. “Concentrati sulla matematica.” Poi torna a disegnare sulla sua parte di banco.

Veneziano abbassa lo sguardo. Lui non disegna più. Ha già preso questa decisione. Va bene fare matematica, forse. Non ha intenzione di toccare una matita. Mai più. Va bene fare matematica. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Veneziano non pensa di essere bello. 

Si passa una mano sulla fronte, spostandosi la frangia di lato. È sudato e non si può scoprire, perché fuori inizia a far troppo freddo. Ha il viso punteggiato dai brufoli che sono o sono stati lì. Gli occhi troppo grandi e tondi e un naso che è più importante di profilo di quanto lo sia di fronte. Non gli importa molto essere bello, perché ci sono altre cose importanti in lui, come la musica e, prima dell’anno scorso, i dipinti. Alla fine di quest’anno scolastico, deve decidere se continuare a studiare (a Romano l’idea piace)(dice di guardarsi intorno.)(forse qui non hanno la Bocconi e non sono ben attrezzati come a Pisa o Torino, ma la Sapienza non è da buttare e, se gli fosse interessato, un corso alla Cattolica si poteva trovare) o fare altro (a Veneziano l’idea non dispiace)(avere dei soldi da parte fa sempre comodo)(i soldi sono libertà)(non vuole aspettare per averne un po’ di più). Ed eppure ora guarda la sua fronte come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo. Quei brufoli...

Romano lavora in una pizzeria sulle rive del lago, quindi porta sempre pizza a casa. La dieta dei fratelli Vargas è a base di pizza e Coca-Cola. Romano dice che è per questo che la fronte di Veneziano è piena di brufoli, per i troppi zuccheri che mangiano e ingurgitano senza pensare. Un bacio sulla sua fronte, Romano lo chiama il bacio della morte. Ride sempre, dicendo che non pensa qualcuno glielo possa mai dare. È un fratello maggiore dispettoso.

Ludwig gli ha baciato la fronte.

Veneziano fa una smorfia allo specchio e sospira. Si sta comportando in modo strano, Ludwig. Fa cose che di solito non fa, dice roba che è strana da sentire. Sembra come se… e poi questa fissazione col disegno. Veneziano non è stupido, non così tanto, sa che cosa sta cercando di fare. Non ha intenzione di dargliela vinta. Ma quel bacio sulla fronte… è uscito fuori dal nulla, non c’era nessun motivo per un gesto del genere. E Ludwig ha fatto finta di nulla, ha continuato a pedalare verso Castello, dopo avergli fatto un gesto con la mano.

Veneziano si passa un dito sulla fronte. Si comporta in modo strano, quel suo amico. Deve aver letto qualche strano libro o deve aver pensato qualche strano pensiero, come fa di solito. Veneziano a Ludwig lo capisce a metà. Di sicuro capisce meglio lui che suo fratello, non ci vuole molto per capire che cosa passa per la testa di quel gigante biondo della sua classe. È solo molto imbranato. Ha quell’aria seria e concentrata e sa disegnare delle bellissime scatole in prospettiva, ora che ci pensa. È comunque la prima volta che gli bacia la fronte.

“Ci deve volere molto amore, per fare una cosa del genere” mormora Veneziano, tirando indietro la testa. Sospira. Lo sa già di essere amato da Ludwig, non è una novità. Si sta iniziando a chiede che tipo di amore sia, però, questo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ci sono le concessionarie!” grida Giada della quinta F, davanti al parcheggio della scuola. Veneziano la guarda onaridalla finestra della sua classe, coi gomiti puntati sul davanzale. “I processi!” prova di nuovo lei, saltando sul posto.

“Le processionarie!” esclamano delle altre ragazze davanti a lei, schioccando le dita, come se avessero trovato la soluzione esatta durante un quiz televisivo. Giada della quinta F sbuffa e le ragazze ridono. Sorride anche Veneziano. Ci sono le processionarie, quindi devono chiudere scuola per un po’. Uno, due giorni… ah, niente facce arrabbiate di professori delusi dalla sua scarsa prestazione nelle materie scientifiche, o dalla sua mancanza di ambizione.

Ludwig attira la sua attenzione, colpendo piano il banco con le dita. Veneziano pensa che potrebbero andare a mangiare qualcosa dopo scuola, ora che non piove e ora che avranno tempo e il compito di Fisica salta di sicuro, ci sono _le concessionarie._ Sorride un po’ quando vede un nuovo disegno di Ludwig. È quadrato, sembra la loro classe. “Ah, sì, è molto bello” gli dice, piegandosi sul loro banco. Posa il dito sul foglio, indicando le sedie nel disegno. “Se le fai un po’ più piccole aggiungi prospettiva. Non esiste solo quella lineare, quindi potresti provare a…” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e allunga la mano per afferrare il suo astuccio e cercare dentro una matita. Si ferma, con la matita in mano. “Uhm.” La posa di nuovo dentro l’astuccio e sforza una risata mal riuscita. “Beh. Hai capito, comunque.” Incrocia le braccia. Gli prudono le dita. 

Ludwig ha lo sguardo serio. “No, non ho capito” risponde. Lancia uno sguardo all’astuccio che Veneziano ha allontanato neanche fosse veleno, o vomito, poi torna a guardarlo negli occhi.

Veneziano sospira. “Allora mi dispiace per te.” La frase gli esce più irritata di quello che lui vorrebbe. Per un attimo, gli sembra di sentire Romano parlare con la sua voce e sente un peso nel petto nel riscoprirsi a pensare che lui, come suo fratello, non vuole proprio essere. E ora si sente in colpa per aver parlato così, in colpa per aver pensato una cosa così cattiva di Romano, per non avere il coraggio di disfare l’ottanta percento delle cose che ha fatto di sbagliato.

Ah, Ludwig si sta facendo più astuto. Feliciano era a un passo piccolo così dal disegnare. Sbuffa. Torna a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Adesso non ha proprio più voglia di invitare Ludwig a mangiare fuori. Spera che Giada della quinta F abbia davvero vista una processionaria, perché vuole rimanere a casa a dormire. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Piove di nuovo. Autunno alla fine è la stagione delle piogge e lui non capisce perché è così sorpreso ogni volta che piove tanto, in quei dieci o quindici giorni di ottobre. Forse ogni anno spera di non sentire la pioggia. Veneziano sta davanti alla finestra, si tiene le dita dei piedi con quelle delle mani. Sta aspettando la circolare che gli dice di non andare a scuola sul sito ufficiale. Non è di buon umore.

Il suono della pioggia è il suono più brutto che Veneziano abbia mai sentito. Quando è partito da Roma, ed era piccolino, pioveva. Veneziano aveva uno zaino in spalla e qualcuno che gli teneva la mano. Non ricorda altro, ma c’era quel rumore, quel tun tun tun che ha associato con la paura di volare e di non tornare più a casa. Pioveva anche quando il nonno è morto, pochi anni fa. Veneziano ha sempre avuto un buon ricordo di suo nonno, gli è dispiaciuto vederlo morire. Sempre sul vetro c’era questo _tun tun tun,_ che Veneziano ha associato con la certezza di perdere qualcuno e la perdita di una casa sicura a cui tornare.

Sente qualcosa sbattergli contro la nuca. Qualcosa di caldo. Tira indietro la testa, per vedere Romano con due tazze in mano e un sopracciglio alzato. Sembra quasi disgustato. “Hai la faccia da scemo” gli dice, ruotando gli occhi. “Che pensi?” Si siede vicino a lui. Posa la tazza davanti a lui. Sembra cioccolata calda. È colpa di Romano se Veneziano ha tutti questi brufoli.

“Al nonno” prova a rispondergli. Si morde il labbro. Non hanno mai veramente parlato del nonno. Hanno solo fatto finta che nulla di tutto quello che avevano vissuto fosse mai successo. La loro separazione, le famiglie a cui sono stati affidati, la malattia del nonno, il rifiuto di Romano di andare al suo funerale. “Non ricordo molto. Per questo stavo pensandoci.”

“Eh. E che vuoi sapere del vecchio? Andava a puttane, giocava d’azzardo, fumava troppo, doveva mori’ prima, se lo chiedi a me.” Tira su le ginocchia e appoggia le mani sulla tazza che teneva in mano. Si deve star riscaldando. Guarda la pioggia. “C’aveva le cose strane sue in testa. Un po’ mi pare che te l’ha lasciate in testa pure a te. Siete uguali. Però tu sei meglio.” 

Veneziano abbassa lo sguardo. “Ma tu lo puoi dire perché ci hai passato più tempo insieme” protesta. Lascia andare i piedi, incrocia le gambe, si sente giù, come se avesse perso tante energie solo stando qui seduto. “Eri qui. Tu la tua idea te la sei potuta fare. Io no.”

Romano si gira a guardarlo con una smorfia sulle labbra. “Più tempo?” gli chiede. “Giravo per i Castelli e lo guardavo dalla fermata del COTRAL che neanche si girava verso di me. Più tempo? Ma vaffanculo. _Più tempo._ Quello stronzo si era dimenticato di avere una famiglia, non faceva che portare problemi. Quando è morto mi so’ detto _finalmente._ Che poi che merda di persona fa finalmente quando gli muore il nonno? Però sai che c’è? So’ solo la metà della persona di merda che invece lui era. Non valeva un mignolo tuo, quello là. Il crucco junior là mi fa che non ti va di disegnare, ma per il vecchio? Non ti va per colpa sua? Perché non ne vale la pena eh.”

Veneziano si morde l’interno delle guance. “Ma tu neanche disegni più” prova a ribattere.

Romano posa la tazza sul pavimento e Veneziano riesce a sentire come ruota gli occhi, come se il movimento fosse inculcato sulla sua pelle. Romano lo fa sempre. “Sai che io proprio non lo so che c’hai in testa?” gli chiede. Spinge la fronte di Veneziano con le dita e poi scuote la testa. “Oh ma se io quindi avessi continuato tu avresti continuato? Anche se non ti piace? No, perché io dopo che il vecchio è morto ho smesso di disegnare perché odiavo farlo. Oh. Lo odiavo con tutto il cuore, non lo sopporto, ogni volta che finivo qualcosa mi veniva voglia di buttarlo giù dal lago. Ti giuro, uno schifo. Mi ci faceva sentire uno schifo. E disegnavo perché quel vecchio di merda ricordava che _tu_ disegnavi e dipingevi e ci scambiava, perché manco a riconoscere i suoi nipoti era buono, e mi regalava pennelli e tele. Io ho smesso, perché _nun so’ te._ ‘n è che tu mò vuoi smettere perché vuoi fa’ me.”

Veneziano non lo sa. Giocherella con le dita, con una punta di nervosismo. Doveva essere questo il motivo del pianoforte, allora. Li aveva confusi, quindi. Romano ha sempre avuto le mani di un pianista. Riusciva a suonare note difficili, come se fosse solo respirare. Li aveva confusi. Li ha separati e poi… non valeva un’unghia… non vale la pena smettere per lui… non… “Però io con te ci volevo disegnare” gli dice, con lo sguardo basso. “Solo che tu con me non lo vuoi fare.”

“Vedi che c’hai idee tutte tue?” esclama esasperato Romano. Si passa una mano sul viso e tira su le spalle, forse per prendere un respiro profondo. Tira giù le spalle. “Se è ogni tanto e se è per te, va bene disegnare. A volte. Non sempre. _A volte.”_

Veneziano annuisce piano. 

“Bene, ora dì a quel tuo amico che con me non si deve permettere di parlare” continua Romano incrociando le braccia. “Serio, eh. Gli mando gente, se mi parla di nuovo.”

Veneziano ride piano. Annuisce di nuovo.

“Bevi la cazzo di cioccolata.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Tu hai mai visto un piccione di campagna?” chiede Veneziano appena Ludwig apre la porta di casa. Non aspetta una risposta, entra nell’appartamento e inizia a togliersi la giacca. “Cioè hai mai pensato che forse i piccioni hanno iniziato a esistere come concetto solo quando ci sono stati dei centri abitati da cui rubare dalla spazzatura? Non ricordo di aver mai visto un piccione in campagna. Viene da chiedersi come sopravvivevano prima.”

Ludwig inclina un po’ la testa e si accarezza il ponte del naso, mentre chiude la porta. “Ah” mormora. “Oggi sembri di buon umore.”

“Lo sono!” esclama Veneziano, posando la giacca sulla sedia della casa. “Sono venuto qui oggi per disegnare con te! Un piccione!” Alza le braccia in aria. Sente di stare su di giri. Ha preso il treno. Ha fatto le salite di corsa. Ha visto un piccione. Vuole che Ludwig sia la prima persona a saperlo.

“Un piccione?” chiede Ludwig confuso. Non sembra star capendo. Non importa. Ci sono tante cose da fare, tante cose che si è lasciato sfuggire… deve fare in fretta, deve...

“Un piccione in campagna che non sa come trovare cibo!” esclama ancora Veneziano, muovendosi verso Ludwig. “Qualcosa di -surreale. Quello voglio. Hanno già fatto troppa roba sulla Madonna! Un piccione in campagna. Questo voglio disegnare.” Gli prende la mano, la stringe tra le sje e sorride, alzando il mento per incontrare lo sguardo del suo amico. “E poi le meduse di Torvajanica!”

Ludwig fa una smorfia. “Perché proprio quelle di Torvajanica?”

“Hanno punto Romano qualche settimana fa e ho pensato: che creature magnifiche.” 

Ludwig prova a non ridere, che è di sicuro qualcosa di carino. Veneziano inclina un po’ la testa e osserva la sua espressione. Non ci pensa molto, prima di alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi e dargli un bacio sulla mascella (perché più in su proprio non ci arriva). 

“Bene! A lavoro!” grida, correndo verso il salotto. Ha lasciato, dietro di sé, un Ludwig tutto rosso. Ed eppure lui ha fatto qualcosa del genere, qualche giorno fa… no?


End file.
